


Bitten

by celli



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kradam_kiss, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room took on the slightly dreamy air of an autumn sunrise. A little dark irony. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [](http://seperis.livejournal.com/profile)[**seperis**](http://seperis.livejournal.com/) and [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[**astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/). Written for the kradam_kiss community.

As the last reluctant rays of light faded over the horizon, the house began to stir. Lights flared on, illuminating the walks of the orchards, the ripples in the pool, the ivy blanketing walls and chimneys and the odd window.

Inside, a warm orange light flared to life in the grand suite, and bare feet swept across the carpet as another lamp was lit, and then a third. The room took on the slightly dreamy air of an autumn sunrise. A little dark irony.

In the bed that dominated the room, someone stirred. Black silk shifted to reveal skin so startlingly white and pure it seemed to belong on a canvas or a statue, despite the muscles that stretched beneath it. The man on the bed tossed his head back and forth, one hand coming up to rub across his mouth.

"Kris?"

"I'm here, Adam." Kris set the final lamp down and climbed onto the bed. His robe was already abandoned at the door. As he straddled Adam, a flush crawled up his chest and into his face, making his own light skin look ruddy next to the near colornessness next to it. He covered Adam's torso with his own, brushing their cheeks together and turning his neck as Adam blindly nosed down the line of his jugular vein. "I'm here."

A flick of Adam's tongue oriented him, and he and Kris sighed in unison as his fangs sank into Kris's neck.


End file.
